The Amulet
by capjacksparrow
Summary: Jack Sparrows quest to find the Amulet of Essence.


The Amulet

Notice: This story is linked to my twitter RP account _capjacksparrow so for those of you who know me welcome to my story. This will detail the account of how he got his amulet he currently has. For those of you who don't know me I hope you can enjoy this original tale of Captain Jack Sparrow and keep in mind that I may make some references only my fans know about. Thanks and enjoy the story :)

Chapter 1: The meeting.

Jack Sparrow layed back lazily in his chair observing the various people in the tavern. It was not the kind of place you would normally catch him in or even see him anywhere near for that matter but he was here for a purpose. Suddenly a loud irritated cough interrupted his thoughts. He glanced up to see the server waitingly impatiently for him to make a selection.

"Do you have any rum?" He asked looking at her.

"No sir I'm afraid we don't carry rum." Her voice sounded frustrated and tired as Jack went to perusing his menu. There wasn't anything really good on the menu so he waved his irritated waitress away looking around. He was here to meet yet another contact but so far all his contacts had turned up as false leads. Every time he came to another location he had hoped this time would be different…but no such luck had ever occurred.

He was searching for a mythical treasure known as The Amulet of Essence. Perhaps it wasn't the most cleverly named or the most valuable in terms of actual selling price but it would provide him with something else: Life. It was said that the Amulet could store a small portion of the persons essence thus assuring even if their body was destroyed they would be able to come back with a brand new(but identical) body. Of course it was just a legend...but Jack knew better then that.

Suddenly a medium-tall woman walked into the tavern. She was wearing an outfit very similar to Jacks…only hers was bright blue on the outside with a red inner shirt. She wore a captain's hat on her own head that was identical to his. When she spotted him she made her way through the crowd and addressed him.

"Jack Sparrow ?" Her tone was both curious and had a hint of wonderment about it.

"There should be a Captain in there somewhere." He replied with a slight frown. Why were people always forgetting that?

"I thought you would be taller but you are certainly just like you've been described Mr. Sparrow." She pulls up a chair and sits across from him as she speaks regading him with a mixture of caution and interest.

"I'd rather not know what people think of me thank you very much." Shrugs it off looking unconcerned. He knew very well what people thought of him and he didn't care anymore.

"Suit yourself Sparrow but now its time for business." She leaned back in her chair looking around to make sure no one was listening in. "By that I mean information that will lead you to The Amulet." She looked right at him as she spoke trying to read his every expression.

"No offense lass but I've heard that claim many times over the past couple of weeks and every single one of them lead nowhere." He said with a frown looking her over a bit. She was a very attractive woman and her outfit showed off just a little bit of….

"Sparrow!" she said sharply snapping her fingers.

"What?" he said in an innocent tone that didn't fool her.

"My eyes are up here Sparrow and be sure to keep your eyes up there" She said with a threatening undertone. "Now I don't have a map or the Amulet but I know where we can find the map that will lead us to the amulet."

"Where would that be exactly?" He said folding his arms making sure his eyes stayed above chest level.

"Before I tell you anything you need to agree that you wll take me with you when we go." She replied looking at him with a bit of a grin on her face.

"Why would I do that?" He said his eyebrows raised.

"You really don't have much of a choice…do you?" She said with a smirk. Jack knew she was right. He really had no choice but to bring her along even if this was a dead end. Who knows maybe if it was one he might get a new crew member out of the whole ordeal.

"Alright you can come along I suppose" he said with a shrug. She stood up and smiled at him holding out her hand and after a few tense seconds Jack shook it also smiling but not quite as much.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you Mr. Sparrow" She said as she turned around and swayed to the door. "Oh and one more thing..." She turned around sharply and glared at him. "Don't stare at my ass" with that she exited the tavern and Sparrow after a few minutes followed after her.


End file.
